The Unknown Cards
by Sakura Avalon
Summary: Sakura thinks she caught all the cards but strange things have happened and it seems there are more than just one new card.


unknown

The Unknown Cards   
By Sakura Avalon 

Chapter 1   
~**~ 

BRING!!!   
"Wake Up Sakura!" Kero announced.   
"Ugh" groaned Sakura"   
" I said, WAKE UP!"   
" O.K., O.K., I'm up already!"   
" OH NO!!! I have a math final today! I didn't study!! OH NO!!!" It was nearing the end of the school year and exams were starting. The precise date was June the 2nd.   
" That's what you get for staying up late, eating cookies and watching the "Cuty Pinnys'." Kero replied. The door opened and Tori came in.   
" What are you doing squirt. I thought I heard you moaning." (Kero was sitting as stiff as possible.)   
" A nothing. Heh." Sakura replied.   
" Anyways, school is starting in 30 minutes and you have to eat breakfast. We're having bacon with pancakes."   
"Pancakes!" Kero said trying to mumble.   
" What was that?"   
" Uh, nothing!"   
" I thought I heard somethi-"   
" No." Sakura gently replied.   
" Well hurry up!" Tori shut the door and went down stairs.   
" That was close." Sakura said. She shuffled through her homework, making sure everything was there, then stuffed them into her backpack.   
" PLEASE BRING ME A PIECE OF BACON AND SOME PANCAKES?!" Kero pleaded.   
" I have no time." She opened the door rushed down to the kitchen and ate fast. Kero closed the door and turned on the nintendo. Downstairs, Sakura put on her skates and went out carrying her lunch.   
" Bye Dad!"   
"Have fun at school!" Her father said.   
Skating down the lane, Julian showed up.   
" Hi Sakura!   
" Hi Julian!"   
"Wait, Tori!!!!" Sakura shouted.   
" I have to go!!"   
" Well I guess it's just you and me." Julian said.   
"Yeah."   
" Julian, are there going to be more cards to capture. I have already caught the 52 main cards and the hope card."   
" I don't know Sakura. I was not with Clow all is life. Before, I came, he could have made more cards before me." They were near school now and the time was 8:22.   
" Well, I got to go. See you later Julian." Sakura skated into the yard.   
~**~ 

" Hi Li!" Sakura greeted.   
" Hi Sakura." Li said warily.   
" Why such a tired look today. Did you sleep well yesterday."   
" I forgot to study for the math exam today."   
" Oh yeah!" Sakura replied. Feeling a little happier because Li forgot to study too.   
The new teacher came into the class. He went up to the front and greeted the class.   
" Good morning class!"   
"Good Morning Mr. Stevens" the kids chanted together. Mr. Stevens was the new teacher at Sakura's school.   
"Today, we'll start class with some math. We'll take the exam on the whole   
Pre-Algebra unit at the last part of the schedule."   
At the end of school, Sakura (who felt that she did terrible on her math exam) went out to the field to practice her cheer leading. She was crossing the field when Li came.   
" So how did you do on the exam?"   
" I think I could have done a lot better. How did you do?"   
" I…I…um.. I could have done better, yeah."   
" It's interesting that you forgot to study because you never, NEVER, until today, forget to study for a test."   
" Well…I was busy yesterday." By this time Sakura was already at the edge of the field where the cheer leading was.   
" I have to practice cheer leading. Gotta go, Bye!" Sakura shouted as she ran to the others.   
" Where were you, you're a little bit late." Chelsea asked.   
" I was talking to someone." During the practicing, Sakura didn't notice the unusual happenings in the sky. 

~**~   
"MMM! These are delicious." Sakura exclaimed. Sakura's family was sitting at the dinner table eating their favorite food, won-ton (other wise known as pot stickers).   
" Great pot stickers dad." Tori complimented. After the family finished eating, Sakura went up to her room and Kero was already asleep. Sakura was going into bed when she heard a crack of thunder.   
"Ahh!" She jumped up a little. The lightning stopped. She looked outside through the window. It wasn't raining. There was no sign of it.   
"That's strange. Just like the Thunder Card." When the Thunder card was attacking Sakura, there was lightning and thunder but no rain. Kero woke up by Sakura's small scream.   
"What's so strange?"   
"I heard thunder and it scared me. But then it's not raining and the sky is perfectly clear. It was just like the Thunder card. Kero, do you think it's another Clow Card?"   
"I don't think there's anymore. But, always expect the unexpected. Now I'm going back to sleep. You go to bed to. You have a spelling test tomorrow."   
"O.K."   
  
  
  
  



End file.
